Because of You: I Live
by I-Dream88
Summary: Sean returns home from war to find that Emma is no where to be found. His only clue to how he lost his wife is a "Dear Sean" letter, her wedding ring and a bill of divorcement. Can Sean win back the heart of the women he loves before it's too late?
1. Intro

"_**Because of You….**__**I Live" **_

_**a Semma**_

**Background: **This is loosely based on the movie _Sweet Home Alabama_.This fan fiction takes place about eight years after Emma graduated from Degrassi. Sean **DID **go into the service; but after a year of basic training came back for a month before he was stationed in Iraq. During this month, Sean and Emma got married, and Emma got pregnant…**but**, she lost the child three months in. Upon loosing her pregnancy, Emma decided that she needed a change. She enrolled in Toronto University; she graduated with a masters in forest conservation. Sean came back two years later to find that Emma had left him. He was injured and discharged with honor for saving a comrade during a suicide bombing. All that Emma left him was her wedding ring and a note explaining why she left. **Other Characters:** Spinner **DID **get cancer but he beat it. Liberty was able to gain custody of her child after graduation. **Pairs:** Emma and David, Emma and Sean, Ellie and Jesse, Paige and Griffin, Spinner and Jane, Jimmy and Trina, Liberty, Toby, Mia and Lucas, Darcy and Peter, Manny and Jay.** A/N: **not in order of importance


	2. A Hero Returns

_**A Hero Returns**_

Sean stepped off of the train; slowly taking in all the familiar smells and sights of Toronto. He couldn't believe that it had been two years since he had been there; while it had felt like an eternity since he had been at their home. Home, it was what kept him sane in Iraq. Her face, her smile, her touch, her smell and her everything, he thought of nothing else. Sean unlocked the door to their one bedroom house, walked in looking for her but found an envelope, her wedding ring and a bill of divorcement on the kitchen table instead. He picked the envelope, opened it and read:

_August 2009_

_My Dearest Sean,_

_Oh how I miss you. The smell of you when I wake up is now gone from our bed. I no longer feel the security that I felt when I was around you; you are ALWAYS going to be close to my heart. Because of you I live. Sean, you saved my life in more ways than one. When Rick pointed the gun at me in tenth grade; I was frightened out of my skin. I seriously thought that my life was over. But then, you, my knight in shining denim, came and saved me. When you came back from Wasaga, you helped to heal my soul. You picked up my broken pieces and saved me. But, I need a change. I need to spread my wings and fly. I am enrolling in the University of Toronto; after I graduate I will be moving to California. I will probably end up working for an environmental agency. Don't come looking for me. I'm not asking for a divorce; I know how much that would kill you; just that you let me find myself. After loosing our child, I know how much you wanted to be a father, I felt lost. I know some day you will make a great father. We were too young. I just need a new life. You know that I always need to be doing something; I wouldn't be your Emma if I didn't. I hope that this note reaches you safe. I have been watching the news, so… I __**know**__ you are safe. I want you to know that I don't hate you for what happened. I will always cherish what we had. But for now I need to get away. This place has too many memories of you and I am tired of being pitted. I can't just sit around and wait for you. One day, perhaps, we'll meet again, 'till then I just need to live._

_Love Forever,_

_Emma Christen Nelson-Cameron_

Upon finishing the letter he cried; there he remained, curled up on the cold wooden floor in agony. He picked up the ring and studied it: wondering what happened, how had he lost her? He picked up the bill of divorcement. The note attached read:

_August 2010_

_I know I said I wouldn't do this to you, but I need to move on. I need to live my life. I need to be me. Manny told me you were coming home this month. I hope you are well, that no harm came to you. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you._

_Yours,_

_Emma Christen Nelson_

As much as it killed Sean to read this; he knew that there was still hope. He sighed and whispered "I'm not letting you go that easily, Babe". He put the bill of divorcement back in the mail box with a note attached: "Please return to sender".


	3. Time Catches Up

_**Time Catches Up **_

It had now been seven years since Sean had sent the first bill of divorcement back. Each year, Emma has sent another bill of divorcement to Sean and each year they are returned to her unsigned. It is now 2016.

After six years at Toronto University, Emma graduated with a degree in Environmental Policy with an emphasis in Sustainable Business Practices. She was offered to work in the states (California exactly) as a consultant for the Sierra Club to offer benefits and incentives for businesses to go green. Before she left for the states, Emma changed her last name to Sinclaire to hide from her past (and her husband).

Tonight, Emma, along with the Sierra Club, is hosting a green event/benefit concert to raise awareness about the California Sea Otter (as well as other sea life) that is now endangered do to the off shore oil drilling in the marine protected areas along the coast (the gasoline shortage scar has only worsen with time) in attempts to mend the energy crisis. This event is powered by the methane gas that is a byproduct of landfills (this is the new way to power electricity).

Emma has been dating David Pascoe (the son of Mayor Chuck Pascoe: the mayor of San Jose) for about eight months. Tonight Emma wore an off the shoulder one sleeve (right) black dress that was knee length and had a silver ring belt just below the waist. She was wearing light blue flats that complimented her light blue-silver dangling earrings. Her make-up was neutral: light brown eye shadow, dark brown mascara and dark red lip gloss. This event was attended by many celebrities, models and designers, since the Sierra Club was teaming up with Patagonia to introduce a clothing line that: was not made in a sweat shop, used no synthetic fabrics and used no harmful chemicals.

Just as Emma was putting the last finishing touches on the runway; her phone rang. Emma looked down and smiled at the caller id.

**Emma:** "Hey babe."

**David:** "Hey. How's everything?"

**Emma:** "Good. No drama yet."

**David:** "That's great babe. I'm so proud of you. Look, I'm running a little late. Bob will pick you up. Remember, we have that thing with my dad."

**Emma:** "What thing?"

**David:** "That red carpet charity thing."

**Emma:** "Oh yeah."

**David:** "I love you and I'll see you tonight."

**Emma:** "K. Bye."

After hanging up the phone with David, Emma walked over to her boss, Stan, to make sure that he had everything under control before she left to meet David.

Emma: "Stan, I'm heading off. Do you have everything under control?"

Stan looked Emma up and down. Stan then whipped out his hand in a "Z" snap.

Stan: "Sure. Mmm… Emma St Claire: you are working that natural line."

Emma twirled around.

Emma: "You think so? I was afraid that the ballet flats would clash with the outfit."

Stan: "Girl, flats are the new heal. The natural make-up works with the shoes. Plus, the periwinkle earrings add a nice touch."

Emma: "Thanks. Love ya."

Emma and Stan did the air kiss, before Emma turned, waved goodbye and went to meet the electric black limo that was waiting for her. The driver stepped out and opened the door for Emma and she stepped in.

Emma: "Thanks Bob."

As the limo drove off, Emma couldn't help but think of Sean, and what he was doing at that moment. Bob broke the silence and Emma pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

Bob: "Miss St Claire, Mr. Pasko said he was running late, so he will meet you there."

Emma silently laughed to herself. Although it had been three years since she had formed her new identity: she still laughed every time someone called her that.

Emma: "Thanks Bob. Where exactly?"


	4. Chpt 4: Easiest Question

_**Easiest Question**_

**A/N: As much as I would like to have the esteemed honor of being a writer for Degrassi: I am unfortunately just a fangirl. For if I was a writer for the show: Emma and Spinner would have NEVER even considered getting married. Sean would have come back from basic training and swept Emma off her feet and away from Kelly.**

**But in other news: I also in no way own the script and/or plot of _Sweet Home Alabama_. Does lightening really do that to sand? Anyways…on with the story.**

The limo pulled up to the back of a warehouse in the design district.

Bob: "Mr. Pasko should be waiting for you inside."

Bob opened the limo door to let Emma out. As Emma stepped onto the curb, she looked back at Bob apprehensively.

Emma: "Thanks Bob."

Emma apprehensively walked up to the back door, let out a sigh and placed her right hand on the door handle.

Emma: "Here goes nothing."

Emma let out a sigh as she walked into the building. At the end of the corridor David (about 6 feet tall, well built, dark, wavy, short hair, green eyes and a well formed goatee) was waiting for her. Emma placed her right hand into the nook of his left one and let him lead her.

Emma: "Honestly, honey, where are we?

David gave a quiet grin.

David: "You'll see. How is the event going?"

Emma: "Great, Stan said that we have already raised a million."

David: "That's great honey."

They reached the middle of a large show room. David got down on one knee and took Emma's hand.

Emma: "Honey? What—"

The lights went on: revealing that they were in the middle of Just Jane: a jewelry store that specialized in natural, fair trade engagement rings.

David: "Emma: I know that we have only been dating for eight months now; but in my heart I know that you are special. You make me feel invincible. Will you marry me? With you by my side I can do any thing: the stars are the limit. You make me want to be a better person. Will you do me the honor?"

Emma looked around frantically: her mind was racing at the speed of light. A million and one thoughts were popping in her head: most of them, about Sean, to be honest.

Emma: "Are you sure? Because if you're not we can go back in the car."

David was taken aback: this was not the answer he was expecting. He thought back to when he popped the question to Sarah, his ex: she didn't hesitate.

David: "With all my heart."

Emma looked nervously into his reassuring eyes. At that moment, Emma didn't know why, but she saw Sean looking back at her.

Emma: "Yes." _Thinking: Yes Sean. I love you._

Emma pushed that thought out of her mind and jumped into David's welcome arms. David motioned with his arms for her to look around.

David: "Look around. Pick any one you want."

Emma chose a white gold, 14kt 6x3 Marquise cut, natural sapphire and .03 cttw diamond ring.

David paid for the diamond ring and hopped into the limo.

Bob: "Congratulations! Where to Mr. Pasko? The benefit?"

David nodded his head and closed the privacy glass. David then turned to look Emma in the eyes as he took her hands and kissed them.

David: "My dad is going to freak when he finds out. I can't wait to meet your parents. Your brother Jack is twelve, right?"

Emma turned away from David to hide the perplexed expression that was written on her face. What was she going to say? How much longer could she hide her past from him… her fiancé? Emma had finally realized the predicament that she was in.

Emma: "Yeah. About that honey…Do you think we could keep this between ourselves for now?"

David was completely taken aback: and it showed on his puzzled face.

David: "Emma, it's going to get out sooner or later. Plus, isn't it about time that I met your folks?"

Emma: "You will. And they will love you when that time comes…It's just that I haven't seen my folks in eight years and I wanted to tell them myself…ALONE."

David: "Ok. Just between us."

Emma slipped the ring into her purse. Once they arrived at the benefit, Bob opened the limo and the "happy" couple stepped out.

Emma looked around at the paparazzi buzzing near by. How was she going to mask her uneasiness about the decision she just made. Emma took a deep breath and walked toward her future father-in-law (that is if she could take care of a certain obstacle). The mayor turned to his publicist to whisper something before Emma approached.

Mayor Pasko: "Lisa, who's he dating this month?"

Lisa: "Emma Sinclaire. Environmental Consultant. Born in Toronto, Canada."

Mayor Pasko nodded his head.

Mayor Pasko: "What ever happened to Sarah Conusky? There was the perfect match. She had a large family, was a Democrat and from New York."

Lisa: "They broke it off last year. He left her standing at the alter."

Mayor Pasko: "I guess she must be his rebound."

With that said, the mayor turned to face Emma who was now only a few steps away. Emma apprehensively approached the mayor, knowing full well how much he disliked her._ Isn't it ironic, _Emma thought,

Emma: "Mayor Pasko, it's so great to see you again."

Emma extended her hand in an offering to the Mayor; who took it and pulled Emma into a light hug.

Mayor Pasko: "Emma, you're looking stylish as always."

David approached Emma and his father and placed his arm around Emma's waste.

Paparazzi approached them with a flashing camera.

Paparazzi: "Mr. Pasko, is it true that you and Miss Sinclaire are engaged?"

Mayor Pasko stared at his son with rage building up in his face. The shocked couple just stared blankly into the cameras.

Mayor Pasko: "YOU"RE ENGAGED?"

All of a sudden a swarm of paparazzi surrounded the group with flashes. Somehow, in all the madness, the ring ended up on Emma's finger. _How am I going to get out of this hole that I dug?_


	5. Long Road Home

_**Road to Redemption**_

**A/N: **Afew reminders: First,as much as I would like to have the esteemed honor of being a writer for Degrassi: I am unfortunately just a fangirl. For if I was a writer for the show: Emma and Spinner would have NEVER even considered getting married. Sean would have come back from basic training and swept Emma off her feet and away from Kelly.

Second: I also in no way own the script and/or plot of _Sweet Home Alabama_. Does lightening really do that to sand?

That was last night. Now Emma was driving to the airport to board the first morning flight to Toronto. As Emma speed down the freeway, a million and one thoughts were racing through her mind. Mostly, all about the task at hand that she was dreading. She had not seen him in eight years. Emma had to deal with something that she had spent the last eight years running and hiding from: her husband. _How on earth was she going to get Sean Cameron; the man that she fell for in grade seven, the man that saved her life, the man she had once thought she could never live without: to give her a divorce._ When Emma arrived at the airport, she parked her car, gathered her bags and walked through security. Once she had gotten through security, Emma bought her breve soy chai latte from Starbucks and waited to board. Emma dialed Manny's cell to tell her that she was coming and to ask if Manny could pick her up; which of course she could.

Emma stepped off the plane and searched for her best friend.

Emma spotted a Pilipino woman with black waves and about 5'2" approaching her. Emma dropped her bags and ran to greet her friend.

Manny: "Oh my word! It's Emma Nelson."

The two women embraced.

Emma: "Manuela Santos. Two years is really too long for best friend not to see each other. Speaking of which, whose the lucky guy? Craig, Spinner, Damien, who?"

Manny, realizing that Emma was staring at her ring, spoke up.

Manny: "Em, now don't freak or anything—"

Emma: "Why would I freak?"

Manny drew in her breath.

Manny: "It's Jay."

Emma's eyes almost popped out.

Emma: "Jay Hoggart? As in criminal Jay, your "fake" fiancé?"

Manny rolled her eyes.

Manny: "You do remember that it was his mother's ring and that my father paid for the damages after Jay (behind my back) explained the mix up. AND that we dated for four of the six years that we were at Smithdale?"

Emma: "How could I forget? I was just as shocked then that it lasted that long."

Manny looked at her friend with uneasiness, as if she expected a different reaction. It was hard to explain just how Manny felt. She knew that Emma and Jay were not on the best of terms, but still she hoped that they would learn to get along.

Manny: "So…. you're not mad?"

Emma smiled and shook her head.

Emma: "Manny, what ever my issues are with your fiancé: they're nothing to your happiness."

Manny light up with happiness: "Thanx Em."

Emma: "I only hope that I will have the honor of attending the cerimony."

A wave of guilt rushed over Manny: _How and why had she kept this from Emma? How would she react?_ Manny drew in a breath and found the courage to speak.

Manny: "Oh. Emma, you were going to be my Maid of Honor….but, well, Sean is going to be the best man….I thought it would be awkward."

Emma drew in a breath and tried to hide the hurt in her heart when Manny uttered his name.

Emma: "It will be… but, I can put aside my marriage problems for my best friend."

Manny (with a smile almost as big as when Jay proposed two years ago): "I was hoping you would say that."

Manny gave Emma a big hug.

Manny: "We will have to start on the fitting right away."

Emma laughed at the way her BFF took to planning on the spot.

Emma: "Why? When's the big day?"

Manny nonchalantly said: "Two weeks from today."

Emma: "TWO WEEKS!"

Manny looked at her friend with amusement.

Manny: "Em, chill. We have been engaged for almost two years."

Emma: "Oh…right. So I'm the only thing left to finish right?"

Manny: "Yes."

Manny and Emma left the airport with linked arms.

Manny turned to Emma once they were on the freeway.

Manny: "So where to Miss Nelson?"

Emma looked at her friend with an all too knowing look in her eye.

Manny: "I see you loose no time."

Manny took the exit and drove up to a quant one story light blue house with white trim and dropped Emma off. Manny poked her head out the window to talk after Emma had stepped on to the curb.

Manny: "Call me when you are dune."

Emma rolled her eyes as Manny pulled away and drove off.

_Home sweet home…..not….._

Emma signed as she watched her friend drive off in the distance.

_EmmaT: Relax. It's only Sean….yeah….ONLY SEAN!_

Emma turned toward the porch and walked up the three steps to the front door. A yellow lab came running from inside the house to ward of the approaching stranger.

Sean (from inside the house): "Don't worry. She won't bight you. Em, quiet."

The Labrador retreated behind the side of Sean's leg and peered at Emma with adorable hazel eyes. Emma couldn't help but give out a silent laugh at the sound of the dog's name.

Sean: "What can I do you for?"

Emma cleared her throat, found the courage to speak and began to scold Sean in the way that only she could.

Emma: "Well, for starters, you can get your stubborn ss out here and sign these divorce papers!"

Sean's eyes widened as he reached the porch in hearing the long awaited sound of the voice of his angel.

Sean slowly eased his way closer; slightly limping on his right foot. His appearance was exactly what Emma had imagined and remembered it to be. His shoulder-length dirty blonde hair in untidy waves. His mysterious blue-green eyes reminded Emma of the sea just after a storm. They seemed liked they were attempting to mask the pain and sorrow of his broken heart. Those beautiful eyes of his were trying to hide the pain and suffering that he had witnessed on and off the battle field. Emma looked him up and down, noting the fact that his figure was much the same in build, although perhaps he had acquired a few more muscles through the years.


	6. Road to Redemption

_**Road to Redemption Part 2**_

**A/N: **Afew reminders: First,as much as I would like to have the esteemed honor of being a writer for Degrassi: I am unfortunately just a fangirl. For if I was a writer for the show: Emma and Spinner would have NEVER even considered getting married. Sean would have come back from basic training and swept Emma off her feet and away from Kelly.

Second: I also in no way own the script and/or plot of _Sweet Home Alabama_. Does lightening really do that to sand?

Sean stared at Emma with unblinking eyes.

Sean: "Well, it's nice to see you too."

Emma: "Sean, don't be like that."

Sean: "Like what Em?"

Emma: "Sulky."

Sean stared back at the woman of his dreams with an utter loss of words.

Sean: "I haven't seen or heard from you for eight years and here you are on my doorstep; wanting a divorce, AND you tell me I shouldn't be sulky? God damn it Emma! How do you think I feel? I come home after two years in fucking Iraq; to find that you left me. On top of that: I risk my life to save a comrade: I could have died Emma! But instead I have to live with this stupid limp….without you."

Emma just stared at the lab lying at Sean's feet: she was afraid to look him in the eyes.

Sean (in a softer tone): "Don't you think that I was feeling lost too after our miscarriage? Why do you run from me? I bet you haven't even talked to your parents yet."

Emma cast her eyes downward again.

Sean: "Emma Christen Nelson! Those people are your family; they're the only family you that you have. They've been there for you through everything…. (Sean hobbled down the steps) And you are going to get into my car and we are going to go see them. I will not take no for an answer."

Emma watched as Sean hobbled down the steps. It hurt her to see him like this: to see the pain in his eyes. Had things been different: had she come back sooner, she would be able to help him. But no, she had always been afraid to come back because she was afraid to face him after he didn't come looking for her and all the pain that she had caused just because she didn't want to be pitied. Emma watched as Sean lost his balance and began to fall. She quickly caught his arm to stabilize him. _At least I could be of some help._ After Sean had regained his composure; he forced himself free of Emma. _Why does she have to be so helpful? Doesn't she realize that it makes it impossible to get over her and forget what we had?_

Emma: "Sean, let me help."

Sean: "Why, I've been doing fine for the past eight years without your help."

Sean hobbled over to the passenger's side of his red Palumbo M-80 hybrid and opened the door. Emma just stood here looking slightly confused by this version of Sean Cameron.

Sean: "You gonna get in or what?"

Emma walked to the door and got into the Palumbo M-80.

Emma: "Look, Sean. I didn't know-"

Sean tried to hide the fact that his heart was slowly breaking, the fact was that it had been slowly breaking since the day he received that letter and the divorce papers.

Sean: "Just forget about it."

He shut the door and walked over to driver's side; he got in and they were off. The drive was silent: you could here the gentle hum of the sports car. The silence was broken by the sound of Emma's phone singing the tune of "Super Girl".

Emma looked at her blue iPhone/blackberry pearl combo (the benefits of the iPhone and blackberry all in one) and sighed.

Emma: "Hey Manny."

Manny: "Hey, where are you? I thought it would only take an hour."

Emma: "So did I, but Sean is forcing me to see my family before we talk about it."

In the background Sean let out a sarcastic scoff. Manny couldn't help but laugh at how childish her friend and husband were acting.

Manny: "Tell Sean that him and Jay are going bowling tomorrow….whatever that means."

Emma rolled her eyes at her friend.

Emma: "It's a game-"

Manny: "I know what bowling is. But Jay hates to bowl. I can only assume that it is a code."

Emma put her hand over the receiver and turned to Sean.

Emma: "You and Jay are going bowling tomorrow."

Sean nodded his head and simply said one word.

Sean: "8."

Emma turned her attention back to the phone.

Emma: "Manny, he said he will be there at eight."

Manny: "Cool. Oh, Em-before I forget-the fitting is at 10 am."

Emma: "Ok. See you then. Bye."

Emma hung up the phone and tried not to think about the pounding in her hart that came from a mixture of seeing him again: of sitting so close to him and of the fact that she was going to see her parents that she hadn't seen in eight years…..


	7. The Tangled Web Emma Weaves

_**The Tangled Web Emma Weaves **_

**A/N: **Afew reminders: First,as much as I would like to have the esteemed honor of being a writer for Degrassi: I am unfortunately just a fangirl. For if I was a writer for the show: Emma and Spinner would have NEVER even considered getting married. Sean would have come back from basic training and swept Emma off her feet and away from Kelly.

Second: I also in no way own the script and/or plot of _Sweet Home Alabama_. Does lightening really do that to sand?

As they pulled up to the house, Emma let out a sigh. She had to face the other people that she had been running from and she had to face them sooner than she had expected. _Leave it to Sean to force me to face my fears. The truth is: it wasn't just him I was running from. I was running from them. From my failures, from the loss. I couldn't bear to be a disappointment. _Sean turned off the car and let engine die. After letting out a sigh, as if to say: _Let's get this heartbreak over with, _he then opened his door and got out. After gently closing his door so that as the door clicked shut: a sound could barely be heard, Sean hobbled over to the passenger's side to let Emma out. Emma gave him a questioning look.

Sean gave a defeated sigh: "Don't tell me I have to carry you too."

Emma stepped out of the Miata and Sean closed the door, hoping against hope that the door to their love was still agar enough for him to have a chance to live, for, without her love, he was lifeless. Emma turned to face Sean; oh how she used to get lost in those eyes. In them, she could see galaxies of pain and suffering mixed with stars of hope and mystery. It would be best if she didn't get sucked in to their depths.

Emma: "What happened to you?"

Sean stared her straight in the eyes and gave a defeated sign.

Sean: "Two years in Iraq can change a man."

Emma: "Look Sean—"

Sean: "Just forget it."

Sean started towards the house with Emma at his heals. Carefully mounting the stairs and shifting his weight from his scarred right leg to his decent left one. He knocked once and heard commotion from inside. Snake opened the door.

Snake: "Hello Sean—"

Upon seeing Emma, he began to tear up. _Can it be? Is it she?_

Snake: "Spike! Jack! Come quick!"

Spike and the now twelve year old Jack came running out of the house.

Spike approached with fear and excitement: "What is it? — Oh Emma!"

Spike reached out and hugged her daughter, clinging to her with every fiber of her soul in hopes that this dream would not be ripped away from her.

Emma: "Hey mom. Jack, how are you?"

Jack responded in the typical teenage boy short sentence: "Fine. It's good to see you."

Jack gave Emma a side hug. Emma laughed.

Emma: "I missed you too."

Spike: "Thank you for bringing her by Sean."

Sean looked in desperation from the woman who stole his heart in grade seven, to her family: knowing that he no longer had a place in that happy picture.

Sean: "Well, I guess I should get going. I'll see you around."

Sean started to turn around: when a voice caught his attention.

Snake: "Are you sure that you don't want to come in for a bit?"

Sean: "No. Thanks though."

Sean turned to leave a second time: this time her voice stopped him. He had no trouble picking out the different complex tones in her voice.

Emma: "Have fun bowling."

Sean: "I'll try." _SeanT: I'll try not to think of you._

Snake, Spike and Jack: "Bye Sean."

Spike: "You must be starving. Come in and I'll make you something to eat."

The happy family walked inside: but Emma's mind stayed outside.

The next morning, Manny and Emma left for the fitting at 8:30 a.m. The car ride was almost silent: both women were preoccupied with their thoughts. They pulled into the parking lot and walked into David's Bridal. Manny walked up to the receptionist.

Manny: "Yes, we have an appointment for a fitting with Susan at 10."

Receptionist: "Miss Santos, how nice to see you again. Right this way."

She led them to a room with mirrors on all four walls and a stool in the center of the room. Manny grabbed the dress from a closet and the seamstress came in.

Susan: "Ah, you must be Emma, the Maid of honor?"

Manny removed the dress from the dry-cleaning bag and handed it to Emma to try on.

Manny: "You're a size four, right?"

Emma: "Manny, it's gorgeous!"

Emma took the dress into the dressing room.

Emma: "The straps are a little loose."

Emma stepped out of the dressing room. The dress was a wild orchid satin halter top with a trumpet fit (tight fit, flaring at the knee) and had a ruche bust. There was a thick sash along the bust line that tied into a square knot in the back and flowed down to the knee.

Susan: "You make that dress one of a kind."

Emma stepped onto the stool so that the seamstress could measure the hem.

Manny: "You know, Emma, he came down there."

Emma stared blankly at her best friend, even though her heart was racing.

Emma: "Who? Sean? When?"

Emma's heart beat quickened. _He did come after me._ All these years Emma had thought that he had gotten over her and that he wouldn't sign the papers just to spite her. In her heart, she had always hoped that he would fly out to California and beg her to come back to him. But, that never happened. She lost hope in the man that she loved with all of her heart and began to file for a divorce.

Manny: "About a year after we graduated from college. He doesn't know that I know, but Jay let it slip."

At that moment, the seamstress finished all of her pinning, causing the subject to change. Emma consoled herself with the fact that the topic was closed until they went to the Dot.

Seamstress: "Ok, I am all finished. I should have this done by Friday."

Emma went to the dressing room to change.

Seamstress: "You can just leave the dress in there."

Emma came out of the dressing room.

Emma: "Thank you so much."

They said their goodbyes and went to the Dot for coffee.

Emma and Manny walked through the door of the Dot and Emma was all of the sudden, propelled by the memories of the past…a past that she had spent eight years running from. She was surprised at how much the Dot had remained the same while she had been changing. Manny and Emma took a seat by the window. A familiar face approached them to take their order.

Man: "Hello ladies, my name is Gavin, the owner of this fine dining establishment."

Manny playfully hit Spinner on the chest.

Emma noticed something etched in to the corner of the table by her left elbow.

_Emma,_

_Because of you I live… _

_Always,_

_Sean_

Emma traced those words with her fingers. It was as if she was trying to imprint them in her skin.

_EmmaT: That's weird. I don't remember this….OMG! This is our table. _

Her friends comment snapped Emma back to reality.

Manny: "Gee Spin, what's with the formality?"

Spinner shrugged.

Emma: "OMG! Spinner!"

Emma stood up and half-hugged Spinner.

Spinner: "Emma! How have you been? Come back to knock some sense into Sean? From what I hear down the grape vine…you guys are still legit."

Emma shrugged.

Emma: "You could say that. Speaking of marriage, is that a wedding ban on your hand?"

Emma (to the rest of the Dot): "Sorry to disappoint you ladies…but Spinner's taken."

Spinner: "Lol. Yeah. Jane and I have been going strong for three years now."

After some small talk and catching up, they (Emma and Manny) were left to chat.

Emma: "So back to what we were talking about."

Manny: "Yeah, he realized that he needed more than an apology to win you back: he needed to conquer the world first….He has been trying to ever since."

A wave of realization hit Emma like a ton of bricks.

Emma: "That's why he keeps sending the papers back."

Manny: "It's funny how things that seem so right in high school, just don't work out."

Emma: "It's funny how they do."

Manny: "So…..how's life in the states?"

At that moment Emma's phone rang.

Emma (on the phone): "Hey Meg. What's up?"

Meg: "Not much…..Listen, how much longer is it going to take you for you to settle this thing? David is beginning to worry and I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

Manny watched as her friend's face changed form an excited expression to her brows furrowing in worry. _Who is this Meg?_

Emma: "I know. It's taking me longer than anticipated. I shouldn't be more than a month."

Meg: "A MONTH! Emma, my dear, by the time a month is up, the press will have your whole life story fabricated or actual."

As that expression deepened, Manny realized that her friend's life in California must involve a lot of left out information from her past.

Emma: "I know. But my BFF from high school is getting married in two weeks and I don't think that I can work on the problem until after the wedding. Listen, I have to go, we'll think of something."

Emma hung up the phone and sighed. Sure, Meg was the first person that she met in California and told her life story to. But, Emma had to admit that she was over dramatic.


End file.
